


The Horrible Heat of Summer

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's not rude as you don't see anything, Kokichi and Shuichi are dying while everyone else is fine, Kokichi is without one for 0.2 seconds, Kokichi still has a dirty sense of humor, M/M, Summer Special, also there are bath hugs, but Shuichi gets him in one, but no nudity happens as they're wearing towels, or should i say, still thought I'd tag to be safe though, there is a bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Summer is many people’s favourite season… But not in Shuichi Saihara’s or Kokichi Ouma’s case. These two prefer the cooler weather. While Shuichi’s roommates sing the praises of the season, our boys try to find the cool anyway they can. How do they fair during this heat wave without any AC?





	The Horrible Heat of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally it's the summer special! I want to thank the Oumasai pit for this idea (Especially Neb who was also the beta reader for this piece!) as well as my friends who taught me to play Uno (You'll see what I mean)
> 
> I have one piece of art this week.  
Busy artist on tumblr drew their favourite scene from part one when Kokichi comes to see Shuichi after his breakdown. It's so cute!: https://busyartist.tumblr.com/post/186933654743/brightstarblogs-hello-i-love-your-hidden
> 
> With that let's get to the story!

“This is just wonderful! Don’t you all agree!”

Kaede looked at Kaito as she checked her now dry laundry that was hanging up on the laundry rack. She smiled at Kaito as he mixed the waffle batter for breakfast, Maki not too far away in case he messed up.

“It is lovely weather Momota-kun, the laundry dries so much faster!”

Maki nodded slightly as she read her book, “I don’t care. I’m just happy we save on our heating bill. We can use the money for more food.”

Kaito smiled as he checked the waffle iron was on, “Yeah! We definitely should go out and enjoy this weekend of freedom! In fact, I’ve decided! That’s what we’re doing!”

Kaede smiled, “Sure, I’m up for that! We could go to the park! Or! We could catch a train and go to the beach!”

Kaito raised the spoon in the air, “Hell yeah! Great idea Akamatsu!”

Kaede then sighed as she turned towards one of the bedroom doors of the apartment. She could just feel the dark energy coming from it… it even made her shiver slightly.

Kaede quickly folded her laundry and walked over to Maki, “Harukawa-san, do you want to help me wake up the emo and the vampire gays?”

Maki looked at her for a second before she turned back to her book, “No.”

Kaede smiled, “You get to hit Ouma-kun if you do?”

Maki suddenly closed her book, “I’m interested. Tell me more.”

Kaede laughed at that one, “I knew you’d be interested in that. It’s only with a pillow though.”

Maki stared at Kaede apathetically for a second before she sighed and opened her book again, “I don’t care then.”

Kaede sighed at Maki, but suddenly got an idea and grinned mischievously, “Oh... Don’t worry about it.... I just got a much better idea.”

Maki raised a brow, but ultimately didn’t care. As long as what Kaede did got Kokichi out of her apartment she didn’t mind. Maki then realised what she thought and took in a deep breath.

_‘I shouldn’t think that way. Ouma really does love Saihara... As much as I hate him, he’s really calmed the teasing down. Yes the PDA is a bit much, but I care about Saihara’s happiness. I don’t wish harm on Ouma... even if he is still an imp who gives me headaches.’_

Kaede carefully walked towards Shuichi’s door, tip toeing as softly as she could. As she got closer she could feel the dark aura more, however she was unperturbed as she opened the door.

She immediately noticed the black curtains were closed, leaving the whole room in darkness except from the small bit of light coming in from around the edges. Kaede then quickly looked at the bed to see both Shuichi and Kokichi asleep. Normally the two would be wrapped in a tight hug, but today they were lying on opposite sides of the bed and had looks on their faces that showed their discomfort. Kokichi had ditched Shuichi’s normally baggy top and was wearing a loose white cropped vest top instead and a pair of tiny purple shorts, leaving most of his legs bare. Shuichi, on the other hand, was still in his grey short sleeved top and black shorts that came a few inches above his knee. Kaede then noticed that the two boys had even set up an electric fan on Shuichi’s desk, but it was so far away from the bed it probably wasn’t helping.

Shuichi made a slight groaning noise of discomfort as he turned onto his side in his sleep. Kokichi eyebrows furrowed more before he relaxed back to the slightly pissed expression he had before. Kaede noted that he wasn’t sleeping with his mouth open or drooling everywhere, so he was obviously sleeping lighter than normal.

Kaede held back her snigger before she carefully made her way to the curtains. She stopped for a second as she turned back to the sleeping soulmates.

_‘... I love both of you... but you have this coming for all the PDA.’_

Kaede finally pulled the curtains open.

“RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO!”

“UWUUAAAAAHHHH!”

“FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!”

Both boys immediately woke up and grabbed Shuichi’s duvet to hide from the sun. They huddled together and made a cocoon with the warm blanket. Kaede just shook her head as she held one hand up.

“Five... four... three... two... on-”

The two boys suddenly burst out of the duvet, drenched in sweat.

Kokichi flopped back down onto the bed, his face in the pillow, “It’s too... FUCKING HOT!”

Shuichi flopped down on his back as he put an arm over his face to hide from the sun, “... This is the worst season.”

Kaede laughed as she folded her arms, “Come on you two, it’s time to get out of this room.”

“_Hisssss!” _Was Kokichi’s only input as he sat up and looked at her.

Kaede just mentally rolled her eyes, _‘Yep… vampire is the perfect nickname when he does shit like that.’_

Shuichi meanwhile finally crawled out of bed after some effort and made his way over to Kaede. While slightly glaring at her he shut the curtains, sighing before he gave the pianist his full attention.

“Akamatsu-san, please don’t do that... the sun is killing me. Don’t even get me started on the heat... it was like a furnace under that duvet.”

Shuichi didn’t even turn as he collapsed back onto the bed. Kokichi simply parted his legs so Shuichi wouldn’t land on them before moving over as Shuichi shimmied his way back to the pillows.

The bluenette fanned himself, “When will this heatwave end....”

Kaede could see how much her best friend was suffering and sighed, putting a hand to her head as she did, “It’s the last day today you two... you’re going to be okay.”

She then smiled, “But I do have something to tell you, you guys have to get up so we can make plans to go out today! We might go to the beach! Isn’t that cool! We can enjoy this sunny, warm day to its fullest!"

Both Kokichi and Shuichi looked at each other before they both spoke in unison.

“No...”

Kaede pouted at them then, “Are you two kidding me? It’s the beach! Ouma-kun, you said you wanted to go about two days ago! Or were you lying?”

Kokichi raised his head for a second, “I wasn’t lying, I just don’t want to move!” before he slammed his face back into the pillow.

“Besides, if we went out, me and Kichi wouldn’t make it back.” Shuichi added as he starfished on the bed.

Kokichi flipped so his head wasn’t in a pillow and copied his soulmate posture, “Yep, and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi closed his eyes as he tried to focus on anything but the intense heat all around him, “I also don’t want any of the bugs trying to bite me. I know Gonta says bugs are friends, but I have gotten bites in the past that say otherwise... also I’m not wearing black out there... I’ll sweat to death.”

Kokichi groaned, “Geez, did all the oxygen get burnt out of the air!? This is insane! Someone get my organisation on the phone, our weather machine for Japan is clearly malfunctioning...”

Kaede looked at Kokichi, clearly surprised, “... You’re not going to call Saihara-kun an emo? He just said something about his clothes... that’s normally your queue you know?”

Kokichi shook his head slowly, “Not now... he has the right idea. He will die and I don’t want that to happen to him... Also, I don’t want to get bitten either... damn bugs...”

Kokichi shut his eyes then as both boys tried to go back to sleep. Kaede however was having none of that and grabbed one of the pillows they weren’t currently using.

“OH NO YOU DON’T! GET UP!”

The two boys yelled as Kaede hit them. Kokichi tried to kick the pianist, but he had so little energy he wasn’t succeeding. She hit them a few more times before the pillow burst open, covering both Shuichi and Kokichi in feathers.

The two sat up, clearly annoyed about Kaede’s actions.

Shuichi picked off the feather that was stuck in his ahoge as he sighed, “Did you really have to hit us?”

Kokichi on the other hand looked as if he was about to kill her as he lifted a hand full of feathers up, “Look at this mess! My grandmother gave me that pillow!”

Shuichi brushed a few feathers off Kokichi’s head as he looked at him, his eyes softening ever so slightly, “No, I got you that pillow because you said you needed one when we share a bed... I don’t want you to be uncomfortable here.... I.... I um.. I want you to feel welcome.”

Shuichi blushed hard as he turned away, “This err.... this is as much your bed.... As it is mine now.”

The leader smiled as he placed his hand next to Shuichi’s, not quite touching due to how sweaty his hand was. He knew Shuichi would be grossed out if he wasn’t careful.

“Nishishi, I know, I was lying before. I didn’t know you felt that way though my beloved?”

Shuichi finally turned back to his soulmate and beamed, “It’s you Kichi. Of course I feel that way.”

Kokichi completely forgot Kaede was in the room as he gave Shuichi a heartfelt smile and leaned in to kiss him. Shuichi immediately moved to meet him and kissed him softly, also forgetting Kaede was there.

Said person who was being ignored sighed, “... You guys are so gay... I never thought Saihara-kun would be so bad with PDA.”

Shuichi quickly pulled away when he heard Kaede and blushed. Kokichi just looked annoyed as he was being interrupted while he was in the middle of something.

The pianist folded her arms as she looked at the two boys, “Look... we don’t have to go out, but can you at least get up and eat breakfast? Momota-kun is cooking waffles and I’m really worried about you both. Ever since this heatwave started you’ve both been only eating one meal a day. Ouma-kun is at least snacking on crisps and sweets, but Saihara-kun... you haven’t... That’s not good. Are you at least staying hydrated?”

Shuichi, who had finally willed his blush away, looked at Kaede. He saw the concern in her eyes. He knew he was worrying her and he needed to put her mind at ease.

“Don’t worry Akamatsu-san... I’ve been drinking plenty of water.”

Kokichi nodded, “I make sure of that. He almost passed out the first day because he wasn’t taking care of himself so I have stayed by his side!”

“That’s good, but you mister need to get better at listening to your body!” Kaede iterated as she flicked Shuichi’s ahoge, causing the boy to yelp due to its sensitivity.

Shuichi lowered his head in shame, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Kaede smiled as she sat next to Shuichi, “I’m your best friend, it’s my job to worry. I know I tease you but you know that your well being is more important.”

Shuichi nodded as he stood up, “Yeah... I’m still sorry.”

He finally turned to Kokichi, who was currently posing in a way that said ‘draw me like one of your French girls’, and held a hand out.

“Come on, we should eat.”

Kokichi nodded before he grabbed his scarf from the bedside table, “Yeah... waffles are at least tasty.” He said as he took Shuichi’s hand.

Kaede was about to ask why Kokichi was putting his scarf on, but remembered the second she saw the white heart choker disappear under the checkered material. Kaito and Maki had yet to learn of the promise her other two friends had made and she knew Kokichi wanted it kept a secret.

The detective finally opened the door to the rest of the apartment and grumbled when he felt even warmer air hit him. Kokichi however was far more vocal with his distress.

“Dammit, it’s like the amazon out here!”

Kaito sighed as he heard the familiar voice, “... Morning Ouma.”

Kokichi and Shuichi quickly staggered over to the dining table before sitting down and collapsing on the table top.

Shuichi looked up at his friend, “Mor.... morning.....”

Kaito smiled, “Chin up sidekick! You need to be more assertive!”

“Not in this heat he doesn’t” Kokichi called out.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he turned the waffle iron off and came over with all the plates. Maki meanwhile placed syrup on the table as well as sugar.

Kokichi immediately grabbed the syrup bottle and emptied half of it on his two waffles. Shuichi meanwhile just grabbed a fork and started eating very slowly. Both of them were silent as more sweat perspired from their pores, making them feel gross.

Shuichi was breathing hard as he fanned himself, “Can we please close the curtains?”

Kaito put his fists together after he finished his first waffle, “No, you both need to get some healthy colour on your skin! The curtains stay open!”

Kokichi, who’s hair strand was sticking to his forehead, growled, “That’s a wonderful idea Momota-chan... Why don’t I also stick my head in the oven.... but that’s a lie! Geez, don’t you understand that I burn way too easily! Shuichi and I don’t tan like you lot, we go straight to red flaky skin!”

Shuichi nodded as he wiped his forehead clean of sweat, “He’s right... Maybe I should get a parasol.... maybe a black one from eBay.”

Kokichi nodded, “If it keeps the devil of the sun off us... do it.”

Kaede laughed, “Upgrading to goth I see Saihara-kun... and converting Ouma-kun to emo at the same time?”

Kokichi glared at Kaede as Shuichi sighed, “Never mind then.”

Kaito quickly pointed his fork at Kokichi, “You know, you can take your scarf off if you’re dying that badly? Or is being a supreme leader more important that your health?”

Kokichi touched his choker under the scarf and smiled, putting up his mask of lies, “Of course it’s more important to me! I’m lying about dying in this heat after all!”

A single bead of sweat went down Kokichi’s face at that point, but the leader still tried to keep his mask up, despite his laboured breathing.

Kaito sighed as he finished his food, “Okay... but please be careful Ouma. I may not like you, but I don’t want you to die. First, it would make Shuichi unhappy.... but second, you’re not that bad.”

Kokichi eyes were wide for a second in surprise before he smiled, “Are you trying to flirt with me Momota-chan? That’s very inappropriate as both our soulmates are right here don’t you think?”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Just eat your fucking breakfast.”

* * *

The second breakfast was over, the two boys made their way back to Shuichi’s room as it was the coolest place in the whole apartment. Shuichi quickly opened the window but kept the curtains closed as Kokichi moved the fan to the foot of the bed.

“You really need better air con Shumai.” Kokichi grumbled as he sat in front of the fan.

Shuichi sat next to him and the two boys just closed their eyes and focused on the cool breeze. However, not long after getting it aimed at the perfect angle, the fan fell over. Kokichi grumbled as he quickly moved it back to the desk on the other side of the room, returning to sit next to Shuichi again when he was done. A few moments later, both of them just feel backwards and sighed. The heat was really killing them.

Kokichi turned his head to face Shuichi, “Shumai... I want a hug.”

Shuichi turned his head to face Kokichi and smiled sadly, “Me too Kichi.... but I’m dying. If I hugged you all it would do is make us both sweatier and we wouldn’t enjoy it. It would probably give us a headache too.”

Kokichi turned his head back towards the ceiling and glared, “... This heat is horrible... I’m dead... bleh!”

Shuichi turned away to also gaze at the ceiling, “Don’t lie... but yeah... it feels like it...”

Kokichi got weirdly quiet as he moved his legs slightly, “.... I’m hugging you in spirit Shuichi... that I promise you.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop the smile coating his features as he wiped some sweat off Kokichi’s forehead, “Me to Kichi.”

Kokichi smiled for a second before he finally snapped, “.... Fuck this!.... I need a cold shower!”

Shuichi sighed, “We can’t waste water though. There’s been a drought and we’ve all been told to make sure we stay hydrated but nothing too extreme.”

Kokichi was then hit with an idea, “.... I’m just putting this out there... you can just say no if you aren’t comfortable but.... We could share? A shower I mean. We could have a shower and then relax in the bath tub for a bit....”

Shuichi was silent for a second as his brain tried to process what his soulmate had said. Kokichi was actually worried he’d stepped over a line when Shuichi spoke up again.

“You know what.... Screw it... Let’s do it.... Just noting dirty... this is just to cool down.... I’m still not ready for that.... let alone to try it in that room.”

Kokichi just smiled, “Please... I want to make a lewd joke, but I’m too hot.... I will however get the ice out of the freezer... We need that thing ice cold after all!”

Shuichi turned to Kokichi and looked at him apathetically.

“... Was _that_ a lewd joke....”

Kokichi turned to look at Shuichi again, “That was actually an accident... but it can be if you want?”

Shuichi just sighed, “I can’t even tell if you’re lying in this heat.”

They both slipped out of bed, quickly turning the fan off on the way past. Shuichi opened the door to check if the coast was clear before motioning Kokichi to follow. The skilled criminal quickly looked at the kitchen and saw no one was in there. Kokichi gave Shuichi a few hand signals that basically said ‘I’ll get the ice, you get the bath ready’ before he stealthy made his way to the freezer. Shuichi just about got the gist of what Kokichi had mimed thanks to Yamato’s hand signal lesson when had been at D.I.C.E headquarters one day and made his way to the bathroom.

Shuichi sighed when he saw the room was unoccupied and slid the sliding door open. He quickly made his way to the bath control panel and pressed the settings he needed. Coldest bath temperature but not too full.

Kokichi then entered with his arms full of ice cubes. 

“MOVE!”

Shuichi jumped as Kokichi threw all the ice in. He had got quite a lot of ice (Shuichi quickly estimated twenty five), but the bluenette was confused as to why he hadn’t kept them in the ice cube trays or just brought the bag.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi and sighed in relief, “I got quite a lot before Maki-roll almost saw me! Not bad, right Shumai!”

“You do know you could have just brought the bag right?”

“...”

Shuichi face palmed, “How did you not realise that.”

Kokichi started to laugh, “Nishishi, of course I realised that! I just wanted to make a challenge! Stealing a bag is far too easy! Real criminals go flashy to test their skills!”

Shuichi sighed, _‘I’m guessing the heat is getting to his head too... Let’s just shower before we both lose it.’_

Shuichi and Kokichi exited the bathroom and stood in the washroom. The detective blushed slightly as he pointed to the shelves, “We’ll leave out clothes here okay?”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi seriously, “Are you sure you want to do this? You’re clearly uncomfortable Shuichi.”

Shuichi nodded, “It’s just a bath. I’ve been to a public bath house before, I’ll be fine.”

Kokichi turned away, “I’ll still do this though for privacy. I care about you.”

Shuichi smiled as he quickly took off his pjs and underwear. He then grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist for modesty before he called out.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Kokichi nodded, “Me too! Okay let’s have a nice cold shower!”

Shuichi turned to see Kokichi enter.... without a towel.

Normally Shuichi would immediately grab a towel and tie it around the boys waist, however his brain was slightly cooked so instead he had another thought first.

_‘Hmm... He’s got a nice butt.’_

Shuichi then realised what he thought and quickly slapped himself on the cheeks.

_‘Get it together Shuichi!’_

Shuichi then finally grabbed a towel and before Kokichi had a chance to turn round, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Kichi, please wear this! Just.... I would appreciate it.”

Kokichi looked down and sighed, “I have to wear a towel in the bath... that’s annoying.”

But the boy quickly moved Shuichi’s hands as he firmly made sure it was in place. He wasn’t going to let it fall.

“But that’s a lie~ I already said I wanted you to be comfortable, I’m sorry I didn’t check beforehand.”

Shuichi blushed but nodded, “I’m sorry I’m so awkward.”

Kokichi shook his head as he got the wash stool out and sat down, “It’s fine, now wash my hair underling! You better do a good job too! A leader always needs the best shampoo on his hair!”

Shuichi smiled as he quickly got the shower water to temperature, and started to wash Kokichi’s hair. Kokichi was already in heaven as the cold water was curing his mild headache.

Kokichi then quickly washed Shuichi’s hair as a thank you before the two boys rushed to the bathtub.

Shuichi noted that all the ice had melted, but he didn’t care as long as it was cool. He didn’t want to shock his or Kokichi’s systems too much from the temperature change anyway. He just wanted it to be cool, not dangerous.

They shared a look before they both practically jumped in.

Shuichi sighed, “This is just perfect~ So cool~ The ice may be gone but this is comfortable~”

Kokichi just leaned against Shuichi before wrapping his arms around his soulmate and hugging him. Shuichi’s eyes opened wide in surprise before he realised... He could hug Kokichi and not be melting or dying from the sweat. Shuichi immediately returned the gesture and nuzzled his wet hair.

Kokichi laughed, “My Shumai, you’re hugging me awful tight.”

Shuichi didn’t even give himself a chance to get embarrassed, “Of course! You’ve been right here for days but the heatwave has stopped me! All I want to do is hug you and kiss you and I just can’t! And now we finally found a loophole! Of course I’m going to take this chance before that horrible devil drives us apart!”

Kokichi smiled as he turned round so he was leaning against Shuichi’s chest, “Did you seriously call the hot weather a horrible devil? That’s adowabwe!”

Shuichi just sighed, “I was being romantic and you ruin it.... This is a nice temperature though.”

Kokichi nodded as he leaned on Shuichi’s chest more, “Yeah.... so.... cool.”

Shuichi’s eyes began to droop as all his fatigue caught up with him. The feeling of the water and Kokichi making him feel safe just made Shuichi feel so relaxed. Kokichi also yawned as he struggled to stay awake.

In a matter of minutes both of them passed out.

* * *

“They’ve been quiet for a while? Do you think they fell asleep?” Kaede asked as she played uno with Maki and Kaito.

Kaito looked at his cards before he put down a plus four, “Yellow! Take that Maki-roll!”

Maki then put down a yellow plus two. Kaede did the same and yelled uno. Kaito grumbled as he picked up eight cards.

“Dammit! Stop doing that!”

Maki shrugged, “To answer you, I don’t care. They can stay in there all day if they want.”

Maki put a yellow six down and Kaede placed her final card down, which was a colour change card. 

“Green, I win. I’m going to check on them while you finish this match. Good luck Momota-kun.”

Kaede walked over to Shuichi’s room and knocked on the door, “Saihara-kun? Ouma-kun?”

She heard no answer, but still opened the door. Kaede was rather confused as she entered when she found the bed vacant.

_‘Where are they?’_

Kaede then realised there was only one place they could be that was still in the apartment.

_‘... They’ve got to be in the bathtub… Geez you two.’_

Kaede sighed as she marched over to the bathroom. She quickly peaked inside to see them both passed out hugging in the tub. She was relieved they hadn’t slipped under the water, but now came the harder part, getting them out. Kaede quickly went back to her own room and grabbed her old school tie and an air horn she had confiscated from Kokichi a few days prior and headed back.

Kaede entered the room and blew the horn. 

**Bwwwwaaaahhhhh**

Again, Shuichi screamed and Kokichi swore.

Shuichi looked right at Kaede before he looked down. Kokichi had sat up so Shuichi quickly realised he was only wearing a towel. He then turned away from Kaede and covered his chest as he turned bright red.

“AKAMATSU-SAN! GET OUT!”

Kokichi meanwhile stood up and made sure Kaede couldn’t see Shuichi. Kaede however couldn’t see a thing due to the tie round her eyes.

“Both of you, you’re going to catch something if you don’t get out!”

Kokichi just sighed as he looked at his fingers, “Oh dammit, I’m wrinkled from the water.”

Shuichi meanwhile was still blushing.

**“GET OUT!”**

Kaede sighed, “Saihara-kun, I have a blindfold on, and knowing you I bet you’re wearing a towel. I just need you guys to get out, this isn’t good for your health. I’ll be waiting outside so get dressed.”

Kaede then left and Kokichi turned to Shuichi, “Come on, I hate to admit it but she’s right.”

Shuichi whined, “I don’t want to leave... It’s cold and nice in here... If I go back out there I’ll need another shower in five minutes.”

Kokichi sighed before he hugged his soulmate, “Come on Mr detective, we can make it. Akamatsu-chan did say that the heatwave ends today. We can only hope that forecast is right.”

Shuichi nodded as Kokichi pulled back. He then quickly claimed Shuichi’s lip in a sweet kiss before pulling back and stepping out the tub. Shuichi turned away as Kokichi dropped his waist towel and he headed to the washroom to dry himself and get dressed. He left the towel on the wash stool next to the door for Shuichi to use after he left. Shuichi followed him soon after, repeating the action with the towel before knocking the door to check if Kokichi was dressed.

“I’m done, I’ll turn away while you get dressed.” The leader stated.

Shuichi quickly put his clothes on and two boys sighed as he opened the wash room door back to the rest of the apartment.

The second it opened they were hit with the heat.

The boys shared a look before they turned to get back into the bath because it was so much nicer. However, Kaede grabbed them both by one ear and started to pull.

“No you don’t!”

Shuichi and Kokichi started to call out in pain as she walked back into the main part of the apartment.

“You’re being mean Akamatsu-chan!” Kokichi whined.

Shuichi meanwhile just yelped, “Ow ow ow ow!”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “You can’t sleep in the bath filled with ice water! You could drown or catch something! Stop acting like kids and just deal with the heat!”

Shuichi and Kokichi continued to whine as Kaede pushed them both onto the sofa.

“Stay here!”

Kokichi and Shuichi just sighed as they felt sweat starting to form.

Kokichi looked over at Shuichi, “Seriously.... fuck summer....”

Shuichi would have told him off for his language, but instead he just nodded as he hung his arms over the sofa arm, Kokichi mirroring him on the other side.

* * *

Shuichi watched as Maki and Kaito started late afternoon training for the day. Shuichi was just feeling tired from watching them. He glanced over at Kokichi who had his legs over the sofa arm and one arm on the floor. He was trying to sprawl on the sofa as much as possible to increase his surface area in an attempt to cool down, but it wasn’t really working. Shuichi tried doing the same with what room was left on the sofa, but he too was failing.

Kaito tuned to Shuichi and grinned, “Come on bro! You have to keep doing your exercises to! I’m sure you’ll feel better if you do! Give me one hundred sit ups!”

Shuichi sharply turned his head to Kaito and flashed lethal daggers at him. His face morphed slightly as he glared right into Kaito’s soul.

Kaito rubbed the back of his head as he turned away, “.... Maybe later...”

Shuichi’s face returned to a state of death as he flopped his head back on the sofa arm.

Kaito quickly glanced back over his shoulder, _‘I’ve never seen such a cold look in his eyes... His face... it was if Ouma possessed him and pulled one of his demon faces! I think Shuichi has been around him too long.’_

Kokichi meanwhile couldn’t help but feel a little proud, _‘Shumai... THAT was amazing!’_

Shuichi however was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. His head was pounding and it was only getting worse. The heat, the sweat, the sun... it was all too much.

Shuichi finally snapped.

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SCREW IT!”

Shuichi sat up in one motion before he quickly removed his shirt. Shuichi was normally very modest, but at this point his head hurt too much to care.

Kokichi however started to blush at the sight. He stood up and started to pull his soulmate out of the living room.

“SHUICHI! NOT IN THE LIVING ROOM!”

Shuichi whined as he was pulled off the sofa and back to his room, “But it’s far too hot Kichi...”

Kaede sighed as the two left the room, “See you guys at dinner.”

Kaito and Maki just continued their training, but Kaito couldn’t help but feel bad for Shuichi.

Kokichi managed to get Shuichi into his room and shut the door. Shuichi flopped back onto his bed and moaned in discomfort. Kokichi sighed as he walked over to the fan and turned it back on.

“What happened to being modest? Are you trying to seduce me?”

Shuichi grumbled as he kept moving to get comfortable, “Modesty is second in this heat... my head hurts and I’m about to die!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but find his soulmate slightly adorable as he moved and tried to get comfortable. He tried to avoid looking at his bare chest and instead looked at his soulmark. Shuichi grumbled some more as he shuffled.

“ .... You’re so cute.... I want to hug you so bad right now...”

Shuichi finally stopped moving and blushed as he looked at Kokichi sitting on the edge of the bed, “I want to too, but if you touch me right now I really am going to die.”

The purple haired boy collapsed onto the bed near Shuichi and sighed, “... Yeah. Fuck summer…. I’m so glad my soulmate understands how much I hate this season… One of the reasons why I love you... You get me...”

Shuichi nodded as his brain calmed a little due to the fan Kokichi had put back on, “Same… how can Momota-kun like this season… when is it autumn…”

“Not soon enough…. But Halloween is just around the corner… which reminds me… we got to sort out couple outfit out.” Kokichi said with a smile. One of his favourite holidays was soon and this year he really wanted to celebrate it with his soulmate.

Shuichi had a feeling Kokichi had plans for the day, but he knew he was in no state to even think about costumes right now.

“…. Can’t think now… we’ll do it after this is over…. If we make it...”

Kokichi sighed as he finally pulled his scarf off. He didn’t care at this point if he had to stay in Shuichi’s room, in fact he welcomed it. It was the only cool room in the whole apartment. Except maybe the bathroom.

Shuichi rolled onto his side as he tried to cool down more, but he was really not getting very far.

Kokichi meanwhile looked at Shuichi’s soulmark again.

The mark he liked to call ‘Little dot’ meant so much to Kokichi. He rarely got to see the mark so he couldn’t help but stare. This mark was the one that fit him, the one that linked to his own. It was their bond. Kokichi closed his eyes as he thought back to how he’d gotten here. All the tears, all the laughs, he cherished every moment. Everything came back to that day.... that mark. He was so happy he bashed into Shuichi back then, that moment changed his life for the better.

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself. He might die if he hugged Shuichi, but surely connecting their marks would still be romantic.

However Kokichi had forgotten one very important thing when it came to soulmarks, when you connect them you get a _warm _feeling of calm wash over both of you. The heat produced got warmer the more in love you were.

He was not prepared for the heat that happened the second the marks touched.

Shuichi screamed as his body heated up more than before, “Uwaaaahhhh!”

Kokichi grabbed his forehead as the worst headache in his life pulsed through him, “Burning!”

The detective sweated more as his breathing became more laboured, “Kichi... what the hell did you do.... I’m on fire!”

The leader curled into a slight ball as he held his head, “I was trying to be romantic even in the heat by connecting soulmarks.... IT BACKFIRED!”

Shuichi clutched his own head as his headache pounded in his skull, “Kichi, YOU KNOW THAT MAKES US WARM!”

“I’M SORRY! IT WAS IN THE MOMENT!” Kokichi yelled as he uncurled but still held his head.

“Why do we need such a horrible season!” Shuichi yelled.

“How can I prank when I’m covered in horrible sweat!” Kokichi replied.

The boys couldn’t control their volume as they voiced their frustrations out loud.

“This is how we die... I know I promised to marry you but this heat is evil!”

“I had to take my scarf off! What if Momota-chan sees my choker? I don’t have the energy to deflect or saying that I’m a converted emo...”

“I would argue but it’s too hot....”

_Splash_

Kokichi jumped as cold water hit him. Shuichi on the other hand just sighed in content at the cold feeling. He didn’t care that his bed was now wet, the water was so cooling.

A loopy smile appeared on his face, “AhhHHHHhh~, that’s so nice~”

Kokichi turned to Shuichi, his hair spraying water everywhere as he did, “... You look so good all wet and topless like that Shumai~”

Shuichi wanted to argue about that, but he was too happy that he was cool again, his loopy smile never leaving his face, “Mmmmmmm~”

Kaede just rolled her eyes as she put the bucket under her arm, “Stop moaning you two, save it for when you’re alone.”

Shuichi didn’t even hear her as he continued to look like he was in a state of pure bliss, so Kokichi decided to handle this for him.

“Akamatsu-chan, I order you to leave this instant! You’ve left the door open and you’re making it hotter with your body heat!”

Kaede leaned forwards as she pouted at them, “Stop being dramatic! I just helped you both out! You two were suddenly screaming at each other so I thought I’d cool you off... You should be happy... Saihara-kun seems happy at least.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi briefly to see his goofy smile before he turned back to Kaede.

“I’m not being dramatic! Get some air con in this apartment!”

Shuichi finally managed to talk back, but he still had a blissful smile, “We tried, the landlord won’t do anything about it…. So nice~”

The leader’s face contorted into a cruel smile, “... Guess I’ll have to persuade them...”

Shuichi was finally starting to return to normal. Normally he’d tell Kokichi to not scare people, but he agreed with him in this instance, “Good luck.”

Kaede put a hand to her head as she sighed, “How are you two like this in the heat? I’m fine.”

Kokichi’s face returned to normal as he looked at Kaede, a hint of annoyance in his eyes, “Don’t rub it in piano master.... You don’t burn like we do....”

“Or get bitten by bugs.” Shuichi added quickly.

Kaede folded her arms as she turned away, “... You’re both drama queens.”

Kokichi put his arms behind his head, “Correction, Drama gays!”

It was then that Shuichi heard buzzing. The soulmates turned to the window and saw a dark shape trying to get past the curtain. A few seconds later a wasp flew into the room. Shuichi’s headache came back as he dove under the duvet to protect himself. Kokichi on the other hand ran to grab the fan before reaching for Shuichi’s wrist. The two boys escaped from the room as the buzzing creature flew further into the room. Kaede just sighed as she opened the curtain and managed to direct the bug out the window with ease, shutting it behind it.

Kokichi, now in the living room, plugged the fan in before sitting on the sofa. Shuichi sighed as he made sure the fan was blowing directly on them both.

“This is much better than it being far away in my room.”

Kokichi nodded in response as he tried to sort his hair out. It was completely flat after Kaede had dumped the water on them.

Kaito laughed as he looked at the two soulmates, “Come on, you guys really do need some colour! You’re so pale you’re almost... ghosts.”

Both Shuichi and Kokichi spoke in unison again, “Shut up!”

Kaito eyes widened in surprise, “... I’m sorry sidekick.”

Kokichi meanwhile turned to Shuichi and put a hand on his shoulder, “Shuichi? I’m worried, you’re never rude to Momota-chan like I am.”

The bluenette sighed as he put his hand through his hair to stop it from sticking to his forehead, “I just.. Really. Hate. Summer.”

Kokichi stood up and sighed, “That’s it... I’m talking to your landlord! We can’t live like this! I mean look at us Shumai! This isn’t healthy! And that is the absolute truth!”

Kokichi took in a deep breath as he stomped over to the front door and opened it.

The second the heat hit him he knew he messed up. The heat was overwhelming. It wrapped round him and choked the air out of his lungs, causing him to fall to the floor. The concrete then started to burn his hands with how hot it was. Another wave of heat hit him, causing him to sweat buckets, cascading down his face. His hair was now sticking to his neck and face. Kokichi crawled back inside on his hands and knees, kicking the front door closed with his foot before he collapsed, breathing heavily.

Shuichi quickly got up and helped Kokichi to his feet. Shuichi didn’t care about how sweaty he was, he needed to get water on his soulmate’s bright red hands. They weren’t blistered thank god, but they still looked terrible.

Kokichi panted as Shuichi helped him walk to the sink, “I... fucking.... hate.... this.... Season!”

Shuichi turned the tap on gently as Kokichi placed his hands under the water. He sighed as he cupped them and then splashed his face clean of sweat.

Kokichi then grabbed his crop top and just threw it on the dining table, knowing exactly why Shuichi had relinquished his shirt earlier. The two boys staggered back to the fan and collapsed on the sofa, their hair full of grease and sweat. 

Both Maki and Kaito looked at them in worry as they breathed heavily. They thought they had been exaggerating, but they knew now that they were in serious trouble. Shuichi eye brows were furrowed and he was glaring to the whole world.

Kaito quickly headed to the fridge, _‘This isn’t good... that glare is on par with Maki-roll’s! Shuichi never glares that much! His eyes are practically glowing!’_

He quickly pulled out two ice pops and ran back over to the two dying boys. Maki meanwhile got them water from the tap.

“You two, eat these now! You’re going to pass out if you aren’t careful!”

Kokichi quickly took the offering as he ripped the packaging off, “MOMOTA-CHAN! I DON’T SAY THIS OFTEN BUT THANK YOU!”

Shuichi meanwhile just took the food and started to eat in silence, still glaring. They still felt like they were on fire but it still helped slightly. Kokichi devoured the food in seconds, while Shuichi took a little longer to savour the cooling sensation. 

Maki placed the cups down on the table, “Drink these when you can.”

Kaito quickly stole another glance at Kokichi’s neck, _‘I gotta remember to ask Ouma about that choker later... I don’t want the emo spreading.’_

It was not long after that Kokichi’s phone went off. The leader sighed as he pulled the phone from his pocket to see Takane was calling. He wanted to just hang up as he was in no mood to have her yell at him, but he knew the self-proclaimed mum of D.I.C.E was worrying. He sighed before he answered the call.

“Heeeyyyyy~ What’s up Takane?”

Kokichi held the phone away on instinct and it was a good idea as Takane started yelling.

“Don’t you use that tone with me! Not after you’ve been away from home for three days straight! I want you home now! Everyone is worried!”

Kokichi put the phone back to his ear as he whined, “Muuuummmmm, it’s like eight thousand degrees outside... There’s no way I’m walking home.... I’m stranded at Shumai’s.”

Shuichi was rubbing his temples as Takane started to yell again. Even though he was nowhere near the phone he could still feel her voice scratching at his brain.

“OUMA KOKICHI, STOP BEING A BABY!”

The leader was starting to get annoyed at his sister. She knew better than most people how this weather affected him but she was ignoring that fact, “I’m going to burn! My pale complexion can’t be ruined!”

He could hear Takane growling and held the phone away again, “.... YOU’RE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!”

“DRAMA GAY! I AM YOUR LEADER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!” Kokichi screamed at the top of his lungs, completely done with Takane’s attitude.

It was then that Shuichi snatched the phone away from Kokichi. His eyes were dark and he looked about ready to murder the next person who yelled in his vicinity. He growled as he held the phone to his ear, ready to give Takane a piece of his mind.

“I’m sorry.... I would walk him back, but I can’t get out either! I have food and I’m keeping him hydrated! Now please stop yelling for the fucking love of god!”

“Shumai! Language!” Kokichi stated in a gasp and a hand to his chest.

Shuichi just turned to his soulmate as he moved the phone away from his ear, “My head is pounding... I’m used to sleepless nights but this is way worse! I can’t remove my skin to cool down! I have no time for this crap!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but look at his soulmate with wide eyes. He didn’t like Shuichi being mad, but a part of him, for some reason, loved to see him be assertive. Kokichi couldn’t stop staring as a blush formed on his cheeks, his brain too hot to think straight. In more ways than one. 

“Fuck... you’re so sexy like this... or is that a lie~... It isn’t actually.... God I love you.”

Shuichi just shoved the phone back at Kokichi, “.... We’re not doing anything in this heat... I’m not ready and frankly I don’t want to fucking die!”

Kokichi shook his head as he came back to reality, “That’s fine but.... damn.... I’ve never seen you mad like this. I mean I’d rather have hugs anyway.... but... I CAN’T TAKE THIS HEAT!”

Shuichi stood up as he rubbed his temples to try and calm himself, “... Shower again?”

Kokichi threw his phone down on the sofa as he and Shuichi walked towards the bathroom, “Fuck it, yes!”

Kaede, who had been working on music, stood up from one of the chairs in the living room and called out to the boys, “You only just got out!”

Shuichi and Kokichi both turned sharply back to her.

“I DON’T CARE!”

Kaito and Maki actually looked shocked as the two boys ran to the bathroom, throwing their shorts down on the way.

Kaito sweated, “I’m used to Ouma, but Shuichi acting like this isn’t good. He actually looked like Ouma at one point... then Maki-roll when she’s pissed.”

Maki glared at Kaito for that one, “Do you want to die?”

Takane was still on the phone and went silent at that comment, _‘.... Saihara lives with her.... No way... That’s impossible.... Kokichi never said anything...’_

She sighed however as she spoke out loud, “... I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that bit in the middle... I really don’t need to know your love life Kokichi! Get back here right now!”

Kaede heard the voice and picked the leader’s phone up, “Errr… hello… um… Ouma-kun is okay really. I’ll make sure he stays safe, have been for a while now. Oh! I’m Akamatsu Kaede by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah, the piano master. I’m Ouma Takane, his older sister. Thanks for putting up with my brother. I know he’s a handful, I apologise for his lies too. He really is a good kid, he just.... it’s a long story and it isn’t my place to say.” Takane said, feeling calmer to talk to the girl her brother sometimes praised.

Kaede smiled, “I got that. I actually get on with him quite well, we’re just clashing because of the heat.

Takane laughed as she rolled her eyes, “Yes… he’s a bitch when it’s hot.”

Kaede sniggered, “Tell me about it.”

* * *

Shuichi was already back in the bath. He was glad he didn’t drain the bath from the previous time so he just quickly washed himself before getting back in, he was still growling though. Kokichi quickly finished his wash and joined Shuichi, hugging him as he did.

“Shhhh, you’re okay Shumai. The bath is still cool and it will help you with your headache.”

Shuichi sighed as he hugged Kokichi back, “Thank you.... you’re barely lying today... are you okay?”

Kokichi smiled, “I’m fine.... but that’s a lie.... I either tell the truth or lie more in the heat. I guess I’m going truth today as my head hurts too much to form good lies so there’s no point.”

Kokichi then leaned away before he kissed Shuichi quickly, pulling away almost immediately.

“You doing better now Mr detective?”

Shuichi nodded as he hugged Kokichi, “Yeah.... I feel... a lot better... sleepy....”

Kokichi smiled as he nuzzled into his chest, “Take a nap my beloved, you need it.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Akamatsu-san will yell at me again.”

Kokichi sighed, “I won’t let her. You need it, I’ll be right here so you don’t drown my love. I promise to make sure you’re okay.”

Shuichi closed his eyes, “Okay... but only for a little bit...”

Shuichi was out in a few seconds after he uttered those words, head slumped on Kokichi’s own. Kokichi smiled as he held Shuichi’s arms in his own.

_‘That’s good, he really was suffering... I think he is affected by the heat more than I am... and I once was dying so bad that I turned the sprinklers on in D.I.C.E headquarters.’_

“Eugh..... heat...” Shuichi murmured, bringing Kokichi out of his thoughts.

Kokichi just smiled as he patted Shuichi’s head, “I’ve got you Shumai.”

* * *

Shuichi got dressed quickly as he sighed, “I’m feeling a little better... I’m so sorry for how I acted earlier Kichi.”

Kokichi opened the door back to the main part of the apartment and smiled when he felt cooler air hit him now the sun had set.

“You better be!... But’s that’s a lie. Unlike the sun trio, I understand how horrible this season is. I get it better than anyone. Especially that feeling like your head is in a vice and that you’ll pass out...”

Shuichi beamed as he took Kokichi’s hand. The purple haired boy than laughed causing Shuichi to tilt his head in confusion.

“I just have to say.... You were so hot earlier!”

Shuichi blinked a few times before he sighed with a small smiled, “.... was that a pun?”

“Yep! I mean you were!”

Shuichi shook his head as he clenched Kokichi’s hand tighter and walked to his room, “I mean it you know....I’m so sorry... the heat gets to me.... I get sunstroke even in the house and my head just starts to hurt. I get cranky due to the pressure and I just snap.... I didn’t mean to snap at you... or Momota-kun.... I feel so bad.”

Kokichi patted his soulmates head, “It’s all good. That’s the truth. I promise you I can get bitchy in the heat too. I mean you saw how I was with Akamatsu-chan after she dumped cold water on us right?”

“… I don’t remember you yelling?” Shuichi answered honestly.

Kokichi sniggered as he remembered why Shuichi probably didn’t hear, “Oh yeah… you were acting like you were high due to the cold water. You really looked like you had post sex glow almost~”

Shuichi blushed heavily as he covered his face, “…. Did you have to say it like that?”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out and winked, “Hey, that’s how it looked...... Now come on…. hug? We can do it now it’s cooler!”

Shuichi didn’t have to be asked twice. He quickly pushed his soulmate onto his bed causing the leader to yelp. He giggled as Shuichi climbed on top of him and held him tightly to his chest. He quickly kissed the top of his head as he held him, happy that it was cool enough that he wasn’t getting covered in sweat. Kokichi was fully enjoying being pampered and held Shuichi tight, not caring they were both still topless.

“God I missed this! Please let the heatwave end by tomorrow!”

Shuichi then pulled away, “Yes! Please!”

Kokichi then rolled away, “Come on you, let’s sleep properly now. And are you okay with being topless? Want me to get your shirt?”

Shuichi looked at himself and blushed before he shook his head, “I’ll be fine... unless you’re uncomfortable Kichi?”

Kokichi thought for a second before he shook his head, “I’m fine. Wow, I’ve come a long way from when I almost died when you fell down on me topless.”

Shuichi smiled and kissed Kokichi quickly on the lips. Kokichi deepened it for a few minutes however, wanting to savor this sweet moment. He was enjoying the small make out session, but he pushed Shuichi up before they got too into it.

“As much as I want to do that, we really should sleep. The making out will have to wait until the sun goes Mr detective. Okay?”

Shuichi nodded as he collapsed beside his soulmate, “Yeah... you do look handsome though.”

Kokichi blushed hard then as he looked away from Shuichi, “Not as handsome as you.... come on, let’s sleep.... I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Shuichi smiled, “You don’t need to promise me anything Kichi... Goodnight.”

Kokichi closed his eyes as he curled into the fetal position, facing his soulmate, “I hope the bed bugs bite you... but that’s a lie... pleasant dreams.”

* * *

“Achoo!”

“Wah! What’s going on!”

Shuichi quickly turned to see Kokichi shivering a little.

The leader smiled, “It’s okay Shumai, I’m just acting.”

Shuichi immediately pulled him into a hug before he sneezed himself. The bluenette sighed, “I’m guessing it’s cold today.”

Both boys froze and looked at each other.

Kokichi smiled, “We’re sneezing...”

Shuichi’s eyes lit up, “... because it’s cold!”

Both of them jumped out of bed and pulled back the curtains. They saw the sky was grey as clouds covered it in every direction. They had never seen such a beautiful sight.

They both sneezed again so Shuichi went to his wardrobe and threw a shirt at Kokichi who caught it in mid-air. They then left his room and retrieved their discarded shirts from the living room the day before.

Kokichi spun around as he laughed, “I’m in heaven! The nightmare is over!”

Shuichi quickly picked Kokichi up, his arms around his soulmates waist as he continued to twirl him, “We can hug again!”

The leader smiled as he draped his arms around Shuichi’s neck.

Kaito and Kaede then entered the room, shivering as they did.

“Man, it is cold!” Kaito exclaimed.

Kaede nodded, “Damn, this isn’t ni-” however she stopped when she looked at the two boys already in the room.

Both of them had stopped twirling and were glaring at the two who had just entered with a look that said ‘If you complain you don’t want to know what will happen’.

“Heh, come on bro, we ain’t complaining. It just caught us a little off guard.” Kaito said as he lifted his fist up.

Kaede on the other hand laughed, “I take it you two are happy the heatwave ended?”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up as Shuichi put him down. The small male immediately glomped him, “Of course! I love my Shumai and now we can hug again! Come here! You’re leader demands kisses!”

Shuichi smiled as he leaned down and gave Kokichi a light peck. Kokichi smiled as he hugged him and gave him eskimo kisses, “Love. My. Shu-mai~”

Shuichi smiled as he gave him eskimo kisses back, not caring about being embarrassed, “Love. My. Ki-chi~”

Kaede sighed as she walked over to the kitchen to put the kettle on, “Darn... They’re back to defiling the place with PDA again.”

Kokichi was still in Shuichi’s arms, but he bent over backwards so he was upside down looking at Kaede, “Someone’s cranky because they don’t have a soulmate to snuggle with huh?”

Kaede looked at Kokichi and just stuck her tongue out, “I’m fine with being single, you koala.”

Kaito then realised something and quickly ran to his shared room, “... Maki-roll! We can hug again!”

Kaede froze in the middle of getting coffee and tea ready, _‘... I’m not jealous.... my soulmate will meet me eventually... I’m just happy for all my friends.... no matter how PDA they are...’_

Shuichi lifted Kokichi up and fell backwards on the sofa. The two boys laughed as they held each other close. They didn’t even notice when Maki came in and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Kaede and Kaito sat down at the dining table and just looked at the couple on the sofa.

Shuichi nuzzled Kokichi’s hair and blushed, “I love you, I missed this so much, I’m sorry I was so cranky!”

Kokichi giggled before he kissed Shuichi’s neck, getting a squeal out of the taller male, “It’s okay my beloved Shumai! I loved you despite it! I missed your embrace! No more cold showers.... although I did like sharing bath time with you! You really do have a perfect body!”

Shuichi just blushed deeply, “Please don’t lie.... you look way better....”

Kokichi flicked Shuichi’s nose then, “Lies! I hate liars Shumai... But I’ll let it slide if you admit you’re attractive~”

Shuichi continued to blush as he chose to kiss Kokichi instead. Kokichi smiled as he returned the gesture before pulling away a nuzzling Shuichi again.

Kaede sighed as she turned to Kaito, “One thousand yen says they fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

Kaito laughed, “Heh, I’m not gambling anymore, besides... you’d win... they always fall asleep hugging... even before they were dating.”

Kaede smirked mischievously, “Okay, how about one thousand yen they have sex today?”

Kaito looked at Kaede and scratched the back of his head, “.... I don’t want to think about that....”

He then put his fists together, “But you’re on! There's no way the Luminary of the Stars will lose!”

Kaede turned away to look at the couple and mentally chuckled, _‘Fool.... they’d never do that as neither of them are ready! They’d rather just snuggle and fall asleep that way..... I’m one thousand yen richer!’_

Shuichi and Kokichi continued to snuggle on the sofa together. Shuichi had the biggest smile on his face as he hugged his soulmate.

Kokichi sat up and pulled Shuichi with his so his head was resting on the back instead of on the seat.

“I’m still going to talk to your landlord about getting air con installed for us. I don’t want my subordinate going through hell like that again after all! But that’s a lie... you are my soulmate! I will use all my knowledge and make them do it.... not matter what, Nishishi~”

Shuichi laughed but did have a stray thought, _‘He does know that he technically doesn’t live here right? It would be weird if he asked... it should be someone who actually has a name on the lease....’_

Shuichi however pushed the thought away, “Of course, now is the best chance since the weather is perfect.”

Kokichi quickly adjusted himself so he was sitting on Shuichi’s lap, leaning on his chest. The leader sighed in content.

“Not now though... I want to be on your arms for a long while Shumai... and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi smiled at Kokichi... but quickly turned away as he sneezed.

Kokichi chuckled, “Nishishi, that is so adora... ah.... ah... ACHOO!”

Kaede sighed, “Told you both you’d get sick.”

Shuichi and Kokichi just sighed.

Kaito then smiled, “Oh yeah... Ouma, I wanted to ask you yesterday but what’s with the choker?”

Both boys froze as Kaede completely fell into hysterics.

Kokichi sighed as he regretted forgetting to put his scarf on.

“.... Have I ever said how much I hate summer?”

Shuichi laughed, “You may have said it once or twice…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Now I still have a plan for Kaede but next week I'm starting my fluffy pregame au! I really love this idea and can't wait to share it! I did do a one shot in this universe already but you don't need to have read it to know what's going on. I really hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I am debating maybe doing an NSFW chapter for this au. Nothing too rude as I would more focus on their bond. It would more be attempting to write something fluffy and help me deal with the subject more (my friends can tell you, I don't do well round this subject). It would be wholesome... but then again, I'm not sure if I am ready to write it. And if I did I'd probably ask my friend who has more experience at that kind of writing to help. Either way, I'm still not sure. I won't link it on Tumblr though as my blog is SFW, so tumblr people don't worry about getting tagged.
> 
> Anyway, to say again, next week is Pregame and at some point I'll take a week out to write the Kaede one shot. Till next time this is Bright*Star out!


End file.
